Acuarelas
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Sai siempre creyó que todo debía ser blanco o negro, Hinata que la vida estaba llena de muchos colores. Ella es tan transparente como las acuarelas diluidas, y él tan pálido como el más perfecto de los lienzos, y juntos serán capaces de crear el arte más hermoso que jamás hubieran imaginado. SaiHina y más parejas adentro.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Acuarelas**

**I**

**Kamasutra**

**.**

* * *

Sai se removió inquieto, pasando –por enésima vez- frente mostrador de la bibliotecaria, deteniéndose de a ratos como si quisiera decir algo pero se arrepintiera a último momento.

Carraspeó, se despeinó los cabellos, chasqueó la lengua, pero en ningún momento soltó palabra alguna; sólo murmuraba en voz baja, como si peleara consigo mismo.

Repentinamente se enderezó sobre su lugar; caminó firmemente hacia la bibliotecaria y depositó el libro que cargaba entre sus brazos sobre el mostrador, carraspeando una vez más para llamar la atención de la mujer, quien de inmediato posó sus rasgados ojos oscuros en él.

— ¿Sí, Sai? ¿Te vas ya?— preguntó la mujer mayor en tono amable, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa al joven— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Buenos días, señora Mō— Sai le devolvió una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas, cosa que no incomodó a la sonriente mujer— Quisiera retirar éste libro— indicó, alcanzándole el ejemplar sobre el escritorio.

— '_La mejor forma de hacer amigos es…'— _leyó— ¿Nuevo material de lectura eh, Sai?— preguntó la empleada, anotando el código del libro en una lista.

—Algo así…— Sai se pasó una mano por la nuca, bajando la mirada con algo de nerviosismo— ¿Aún no llegan los nuevos libros sobre anatomía?— preguntó despistadamente.

—Llegarán la semana próxima; pero si los necesitas con urgencia, podrías pedirle uno de sus ejemplares a la Ho…

—Está bien. No tengo apuro— le sonrió una vez más, aceptando el libro que ella le alcanzaba— Gracias.

—Por nada. Éste es para la semana próxima, no lo olvides.

—Sí.

—Bien, adiós, Sai.

—Adiós.

Tomó el libro y se alejó del mostrador solo unos pocos centímetros, volviendo a inclinarse sobre él de inmediato, llamando la atención de la bibliotecaria una vez más.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más, Sai?

El pálido muchacho tragó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Bueno, verá… estuve buscando en todos los estantes algún libro que me ayudara con un tema en particular… incluso busqué en la sección para adultos, de donde el otro día saqué un libro con información muy interesante sobre sex…

—Sai— lo interrumpió la mujer, con una sonrisa condescendiente— ¿quieres ir directamente al asunto?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Bueno, señora Mō— suspiró profundamente— ¿sería usted tan amable de decirme en qué sección puedo encontrar un libro que me ayude a conseguir novia?

La mujer abrió los ojos con auténtica sorpresa reflejada en ellos.

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices, Sai?!— Rió, pero la seriedad y la mirada de confusión en el rostro de Sai acallaron sus risas— Espera, ¿hablas en serio?

— ¿Por qué cree que mentiría?— inquirió a su vez, confuso.

La mujer mayor lanzó una risilla nerviosa, peinándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento— le sonrió una vez más, acomodándose los lentes.

—Entonces, ¿puede ayudarme a buscar un libro?

—Sai… eso que buscas, no es algo que no encontrarás dentro de un libro, muchacho.

— ¿Por qué no? Si hay libros que explican cómo relacionarse con las persona, hacer amigos, y sobre cómo mantener relaciones sexuales, lo más lógico sería que existiera alguno que explicara cómo conseguir una novia para mantener dichas relaciones, ¿no cree?

—Bueno, creo que…

—Y, además, los libros siempre deben saberlo todo acerca de todo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero… Sai, no hay ningún libro que explique cómo conseguir novia; al menos, no que yo sepa, hijo. Es que no hay ningún método específico. La atracción entre dos personas sucede o no.

— ¿En serio?— Sai pareció muy decepcionado con aquella respuesta y bufando, se recostó sobre el mostrador— Oh, eso es malo… e innecesariamente complicado.

La señora Mō sonrió maternalmente, lanzando un suspiro sentimental.

—No te deprimas Sai… y haber, cuéntame, ¿cómo es eso de que buscas una novia?

El pálido Shinobi volteó hacia ella, con ojos aburridos.

—Se lo dije antes, pero no me dejó terminar… Verá, el otro día fui a una librería y entré a la sección para adultos y allí encontré un libro muy interesante…

— ¿Interesante? ¿Y de qué libro era ese?

Sai frunció los labios y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, con gesto pensativo.

—Era algo como Kara… Kama… ¡Sí! Eso era, se llamaba Kamasutra, si no me equivoco— razonó— Es un libro muy interesante, ¿sabe? Lleno de ideas e ilustraciones a todo color que enseñan gráficamente cómo realizar distintas posees a la hora del…

—Sí, creo que lo conozco— lo cortó una roja señora Mō, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba poco a poco.

Sai la contempló, ligeramente entusiasmado.

— ¿Verdad que es muy interesante?

—…

—En fin. Me pareció tan interesante que lo leí de principio a fin en un día; incluso intenté imitar algunas de las posiciones pero me di cuenta de que se necesitan dos personas para eso…— bufó pesadamente— Fue muy decepcionante, ¿sabe? Estaba tan entusiasmado…

La bibliotecaria se abanicó con una mano, recuperando su tono de piel habitual.

— ¿Y por eso decidiste buscar una novia?

Sai asintió.

—Es lo que Sakura-san me dijo que debía hacer después de golpearme. Quise que ella me ayudara; después de todo es la única mujer a la que puedo considerar como una amiga, pero, por alguna razón, no quiso— se encogió de hombros con inocencia mientras la señora Mō lo observaba completamente pasmada— ¿Usted cree que si consigo una novia, ella me ayudará?

La mujer inspiró profundamente, calmando su exaltación. Sai, sin duda, era un caso especial, y en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo había aprendido a ser paciente con él y entenderlo aún cuando salía con locuras como esa.

—Bueno, Sai. Si buscas a una chica con sólo ese propósito, tal vez, podrías espantarla…

— ¿Usted cree?— preguntó con desilusión— pero, ¿por qué? Si leí en un libro que el sexo es la mejor forma que tienen dos personas de demostrarse mutuamente que se quieren… y también leí que el deseo sexual es algo muy común en los seres humanos.

La señora Mō suspiró, ligeramente intimidada ante la curiosa mirada de Sai.

—Bueno… sí y no— Sai frunció los labios y abrió la boca para replicar, pero la mujer no se lo permitió— Verás, Sai… cómo te explicó… el sexo es algo muy hermoso cuando lo haces con alguien a quien amas; pero, no necesariamente debes hacerlo _siempre _con alguien que ames, o que te ame. Aunque eso sería lo ideal, pero el amor no les llega a todos por igual…

Sai frunció el ceño con verdadera confusión.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

La bibliotecaria se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y se puso muy roja. Sólo podía tocar un tema tan delicado y poco pudoroso como ese con Sai.

—Alguna vez…— carraspeó, sintiéndose como una madre hablando por primera vez con su hijo sobre aquellos temas _tabú_— Supongo que sabes de esas… mujeres que hacen las cosas que les pidas por dinero, ¿verdad?

Sai abrió mucho los ojos, para luego pestañear varias veces.

— ¿Se refiere a las prostitutas?— la señora Mō se quedó sin aire, pero atinó a asentir dentro de toda su estupefacción— Ah, sí. Naruto me había hablado de ellas ya.

La mujer lo observó, como si esperara que añadiera más.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y?

—Y… ¿no lo intentaste con… bueno, con alguna de ellas?

Sai negó con la cabeza, y luego añadió, como si comentara el clima:

—Naruto dijo que es algo muy común, que él lo hace seguido. Pero Yamato dijo que no debía hacerlo. Que visitar ese tipo de lugares era 'malo' y esas cosas. Y dijo que si tenía dudas podía buscarme una novia, como me dijo Sakura, por eso me decidí por la novia… ¿usted cree que debí acudir a una prostituta? Porque estuve haciendo cuentas también, y…— pensó las palabras que usaría un segundo— 'saciar' mi curiosidad completamente podría costarme al menos dos meses de salario. No son lugares muy baratos, ¿sabe? Además, leí una vez que si uno tiene coito con muchas mujeres, y si esas mujeres son de las que 'andan' (usted entiende) con muchos hombres, correría peligro de contraer alguna enfermedad venérea, de esas que no tienen cura… y fue por esas razones, la del dinero y mi salud, que decidí acudir a la novia.

—Oh… fue muy sensato y precavido de tu parte, Sai.

— ¿Usted cree? Yamato pensó igual— sonrió, dejándose caer de brazos cruzados sobre el mostrador— Pero he tenido demasiados problemas con mi búsqueda— suspiró— Creo que estoy deprimido.

La bibliotecaria sonrió. Sai podía ser tan tierno a veces.

— ¡Ánimo, Sai! No debes darte por vencido aún, hijo. Verás que pronto encontrarás el amor.

Sai golpeó la madera con su cabeza, aplastando su rostro contra el mostrador.

— ¿A qué se refiere, exactamente?— alzó la mirada, con intriga— Porque tengo entendido que existen diferentes formas de amor…como el amor de mi hermano Shin, o el de los amigos…

La señora Mō rió.

—Me refiero al amor de una mujer por un hombre.

—Ah— bufó con desánimo, volviendo a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el mostrador— Pero no es amor lo que necesito. Naruto me dijo que no es necesario 'amar' a una mujer siempre y cuando acepte hacer esas cosas conmigo, pero que debería pedirle ser mi novia para que las personas no hablaran mal después…— suspiró— Las féminas son un asunto tan complicado…

— ¡Por favor, Sai! No seas tan pesimista…— algo abrumada aún, la mujer mayor salió de detrás del mostrador y, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Sai, comenzó a guiarlo hacia la salida— Verás como la chica para ti está esperándote allá afuera, a la vuelta de la esquina…

Sai no replicó, y simplemente se dejó guiar hacia la salida, sintiendo el calor del sol golpearlo en el rostro.

—No te desanimes, hijo, y mejor sigue leyendo. El tiempo pondrá todas las cosas en su lugar.

Sai suspiró con desgana.

—Si usted dice… adiós, señora Mō.

La señora Mō le sonrió una vez más.

—Adiós, Sai. Y no te metas en muchos problemas, ¿sí?

Sai sonrió con desgana y se despidió con una mano perezosa, comenzando a caminar lejos de la biblioteca.

Muchas cosas rondaban en su mente.

¿Debía desistir en su idea de conseguir una novia, o no? De cualquier forma, siempre podía acudir a una prostituta; claro, siempre y cuando Yamato no se enterara, y su economía no se viera tan afectada.

Suspiró una vez más. Si bien sus habilidades sociales habían mejorado notablemente desde que había conocido a Naruto –y se habían apremiado después de la guerra- aún no lograba entender del todo las relaciones humanas.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Bufó pesadamente, doblando en una esquina para dirigirse a su casa y repentinamente, la frase de la señora Mō regresó a su mente:

"_Verás como la chica para ti está esperándote allá afuera, a la vuelta de la esquina…"_

Frunció el ceño y al doblar la esquina comenzó a mirar para todos lados, como si buscara algo, pero acabó por lanzar otro pequeño bufido, regresando sobre sus pasos.

—Nunca entenderé a la señora Mō…— suspiró, caminando hacia su casa.

— ¡A UN LADOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Instintivamente se apartó del camino, notando a un rayo amarillo que pasó por su lado.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡NO CORRAS, NARUTO! ¡VEN AQUÍ Y ENFRENTA TUS PROBLEMAS COMO HOMBRE!

Esa vez no tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado, y apenas se dio cuenta cuando una furiosa pelirosada le pasó por encima, haciéndolo bruscamente a un lado.

— ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!

— ¡NO!

Desde el suelo, Sai vio como Sakura corría detrás de Naruto, con claras intenciones de golpearlo.

De un salto se puso de pie, aún mirando por el lugar por el cual sus amigos se habían perdido, y algo turbado por el golpe que había recibido –sin merecerlo esa vez- de su compañera.

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun!

Al oír esa débil voz llegó a voltear levemente, hasta que de pronto, ¡Pum! Otro golpe, otra caída, y algo pesado sobre su cuerpo.

Algo impactado por el golpe, tardó unos segundos en volver a abrir los ojos, y, al hacerlo, tuvo que volver a cerrarlos al sentir una aire cálido impactar contra sus pupilas, sintiendo una pequeña mano posarse sobre su pecho. Lo que estaba encima suyo se movió ligeramente, entonces abrió los ojos una vez más, encontrándose con dos orbes color perla frente a sus ojos negros, y una cara muy roja –demasiado, a su parecer- mirándolo casi con temor.

Sai frunció el ceño, algo confundido por la extraña situación.

— ¿Qué…?— movió una de sus manos, tocando algo muy suave, y no llegó a formular su pregunta porque de pronto sintió el asfixiante peso muerto de la persona sobre él.

Con algo de esfuerzo –y cuidado-, movió a la chica que tenía encima, dejándola caer sin ninguna delicadeza al suelo, pero eso no bastó para que la sonrojada chica despierte.

—Oye— golpeó su rostro, pero ni aún así despertó— Oye, ¿estás bien?— la sacudió con ambos brazos, provocando que la chica quedara boca arriba, aún con la cara muy roja y los labios ligeramente separados.

Sai se puso de pie, desistiendo. Se sacudió sus ropas de civil y recogió su libro, asegurándose de que no se hubiera dañado demasiado por la caída.

Entonces miró a la chica una vez más, quien ahora abría y cerraba los labios con lentitud, como si susurrara algo. Él le dio la espalda, dando un paso para alejarse; no obstante, se detuvo antes del segundo, volviendo a observar a la Kunoichi en el suelo. Si la memoria no le fallaba, aquella chica era amiga de Sakura y Naruto.

¿Y si ellos se enteraban de ese pequeño 'accidente' y de que él se había ido, dejando a su amiga completamente inconsciente y abandonada en la calle?

Se estremeció sólo de pensar en los golpes que Sakura le daría por su… ¿cómo le llamaría ella? Ah, si, _descortesía. _En ese momento lanzó un resoplido.

Abandonar a alguien en esas condiciones de vulnerabilidad, en plena calle y a su suerte, no era para nada una buena forma de hacer amigos. No necesitaba de ningún libro para saberlo.

Suspirando una vez más ladeó la cabeza, mirando a la chica que aún yacía en el suelo, sin expresión alguna.

.

* * *

.

Se removió ligeramente, sintiéndose un poco confundida.

Lo último que recordaba era que había ido hasta Ichiraku a ver si Naruto pasaba por allí; luego lo vio pelear con Sakura y salir corriendo mientras su amiga iba tras él. Por alguna razón, ella los había seguido también, preocupada por la seguridad del rubio, pues la fama de la rudeza de los golpes que daba la aprendiz de la Quinta era más que conocida por todo el mundo.

Lanzando un suspiro sentimental se acostó de lado. De repente abrió los ojos, viendo a una oscura figura sentada de piernas cruzadas frente a ella, observándola.

Se sobresaltó de inmediato, saltando de la cama y adquiriendo una instintiva pose de batalla como acto reflejo.

—Vaya, hasta que despiertas…— dijo el joven con voz monótona, cerrando la tapa del libro que sostenía sobre su regazo— Roncas mucho, ¿ya te lo habían dicho?

Hinata se sobresaltó en el acto, bajando la guardia para comenzar a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, recordando lo que había sucedido mientras perseguía a Naruto, y su desmayo ante la cercanía del joven Sai.

—No te asustes— volvió a hablar él— no sabía en dónde vivías, así que te traje a mi casa. Era eso o dejarte tirada en la calle— le sonrió de manera falsa.

—Y-Yo l-lo siento m-mucho, Sai-san— logró articular, luchando porque su sonrojo no la matase allí mismo. No cabía duda de que era la Kunoichi menos afortunada de todo el País del Fuego.

Sai resopló poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella con gesto curioso; tan cerca que sus narices casi chocaban, y Hinata sintió que podría desfallecer en cualquier momento por la vergüenza.

—Ya te recuerdo— dijo de pronto, manteniéndose muy cerca de su rostro, observándola a los ojos sin pestañar— No lo había notado antes, pero tus ojos… son muy… feos. No me gustan nada— declaró con toda sinceridad, dándose la vuelta de inmediato y alejándose de la rojísima y estupefacta Hinata— La puerta está abierta. O si lo prefieres, puedes salir por la ventana, no me interesa— Sai dejó el libro que cargaba sobre el futón que segundos antes ella había ocupado y comenzó a dirigirse hacia lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño.

—G-Gra…— Sai cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándola completamente sola— cias…— culminó su frase, bajando la mirada con pena; después de todo, Sai había tenido que acudir en su ayuda debido a su torpeza, y ni aun así le había reclamado su estupidez de quedar inconsciente en medio de la calle. De igual forma se sentía extraña. Sabía que no era tan bonita como Ino o Kurenai, pero ese chico la había llamado fea en su cara, sin vacilación alguna y sin la menor intención de bromear con ella. No sabía si ofenderse o tomárselo de quien venía.

_Del Ninja más insensible de Konoha._

Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la altura del corazón. Tal vez aún podía encontrar a Naruto e intercambiar algunas palabras con él. Sólo un saludo, lo que fuera.

Volteó hacia la salida, reparando en el libro de color rojo que Sai había dejado sobre la cama momentos antes, el cual resaltaba bastante sobre las colchas blancas. Presa de la curiosidad le dirigió una breve mirada al llamativo título.

_Kamasutra: el arte del amor._

Arqueó las cejas con algo de desconcierto. _'El arte del amor'_ ¿Acaso Sai era de los que disfrutaban de las novelas románticas? Sin duda, eso era algo nuevo.

No pretendía ser indiscreta ni metiche, pero las novelas de amor eran sus favoritas, y jamás había oído hablar de la que Sai tenía sobre su cama; así que, atendiendo que Sai no saliera del baño y la descubriera, se acercó al futón, tomando el libro y abriéndolo en la página que su dueño había dejado marcada.

.

* * *

Sai entró al baño. Se lavó la cara, secó sus manos y acomodó minuciosamente la pequeña toalla que había utilizado en su lugar.

Colocando una mano sobre el picaporte pensó que su 'visita' de seguro ya se había marchado, por lo que podía seguir leyendo su libro sin molestia alguna.

Movió ligeramente la muñeca cuando un sonido sordo proveniente de habitación lo distrajo. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo no pudo sino enarcar una ceja.

Caminó con suma pereza, caminando junto a la joven desmayada en el suelo de su habitación sin prestarle mayor atención. Recogió el libro que estaba sobre el rostro de ésta y notó que, una vez más, su rostro se había vuelto tan rojo como la sangre.

Suspiró con resignación y miró a la joven. Ni modo, de nuevo tendría que esperar a que despertara.

Tomó asiento sobre un sillón, cruzándose de piernas y abriendo su libro en donde se había quedado, observando en silencio. Repentinamente alzó la vista; observó a la chica y de nuevo a su libro. Observó su libro y después a la chica, repitiendo esa misma acción varias veces más antes de alzar una ceja y llevarse una mano al mentón, pensativo.

"_Una posición bastante… interesante"_— pensó.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Qué les pareció?**

**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Hinata o Sai, y sobre ellos como pareja.**

**Es algo raro, pero divertido a la vez. Sólo espero que ustedes opinen igual :3**

**Gracias por leer! Y no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber si debo continuar el fic o simplemente eliminarlo si no funciona.**

**Por cierto, estoy cansado y como saben, el español no es mi idioma, así que sepan disculpar los horrores de ortografía. Los corregiré a la mayor brevedad posible :)**

**Au revoir!**

**H.S.**


End file.
